


Falling Stars of a Beginning

by lalnas (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marsquest, Moonquest, Multi, more characters to be added as they are introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lalnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they knew a ragtag trio of a spaceman, a dwarf, and a scientist wouldn't get them to space.</p>
<p>that's why they had to recruit nearly every citizen in minecraftia.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>in which other people help honeydew's flight to the moon and other planets. timelines clash, unlikely alliances happen, and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars of a Beginning

"What are we even doing here? We've done nothing for like, four hours!" Xephos's voice rang through the headsets as Honeydew tried to stifle a giggle, to no avail. The dwarf's high pitched laughs covered his companion's rant, and soon, Lalna joined in the laughs as well. 

"We need to get more people. We can't do this on our own!" Lalna choked through his laughs. The blonde meant it as a joke, but when the giggles suddenly stopped, he knew the others were considering it.

"Who would know space better than space people?" Xephos mused, his sigh crackling through. "Will Strife."

"Commander Proasheck?" Lalna suggested, the clanging of the tool forge becoming apparent. "She's only been here a while with her girlfriend, but she is from space..." 

As the trio brainstormed about possible people, Xephos and Lalna slowly made their way to their dwarf companion, grinning as they removed their headsets and headed to the first destination. 

* * *

"Hey Xeph." A fluxy girl waved, a lanky boy also waving from behind her. 

"Lom's coming soon, if you need her." The raven haired boy smiled politely as she nudged Xephos, winking.

"Actually, we need you guys too." The girl (who Honeydew half knew as Nano) raised her eyebrows in curiosity and intrigue. Before she could question, however, the boy (Nilesy was his name) cut Nano off before she could question.

"Why do you guys need us? We just dabble in Thaumcraft. I mean, Nano dabbles in Botania among other things, and I like railroads, and we both like ritual circles but -."

"I want to go to the moon!" Honeydew blurted out, interrupting Nilesy. He flinched slightly, smiling crookedly as the dwarf apologized. He half expected the duo to laugh at him, but Nano seemed oddly interested.

"Going to the moon? That sounds pretty cool, actually. We can help for sure. Lom will probably agree too." Giving her a grin, Lalna put up a thumbs up at the smaller girl.

Bringing up the holographic chat window, Nano typed out a short sentence to Lom, beaming when her message went through. Turning back to the group, she leaned against the door frame.

"So, we're moving? And, how many people are getting involved?"

"Not Sjin or Sips." Lalna remarked without skipping a beat. "We're kinda against them. You can temporarily stay at Baked Bean Fart if you want."

Petting the top of his cat's head, Nilesy raised an eyebrow before chuckling and returning to packing his things. Clearing his throat, Xephos spoke again.

"We're planning to get you guys, Zoeya, Rythian, Ravs, Minty, Commander Proasheck and her girlfriend, Strife, and other people. We're considering Hat Films, but they haven't responded to our messages yet and they're very far away."

"No Sjin or Sips? So that's..." Counting on her fingers and mouthing her numbers, Nano couldn't hold back the giant smile on her face. "At least 13 people against Sjin and Sips! Yeah! Get WRECKED Sjin!" A giggle followed her words, and everyone seemed to be generally happy. Xephos gave a tired smile and adjusted things in his inventory.

"Nano, we're ready." The glasses wearing man handed a bag to the short haired girl, catching with ease and draping it over her shoulder. 

"So, to Zoeya, Rythian, and Ravs?"

"To Zoeya, Rythian, and Ravs!" With that, the group set off to find the third trio. 

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many! as you can see, it's set right after the "shove the oil up ur ass" incident! i apologize for any mistakes and as i have a ton for inspiration for this, updates will be spordiac
> 
> have a great day friend!


End file.
